


Icy Breeze

by Hawkflight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Save someone. Someone noticeable, important. Like Eren or Levi. That would be best. To just die in the upcoming operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> For One Prompt, Many Fandoms [Monthly Competition]
> 
> Why do I always like the weird uncommon pairings? So anyways, I'll be adding to this pairings' meager collection of three fics.

Flames danced along the corridors in lazy spirals; blown this way and that from the wind creeping into the building along the broken frames of the windows. The soft whistle of the breeze sounded like a dying howl coming from the trees, but there were no wolves in this forest. It was just the building itself, old and finally breaking down after years of use, and the derelict condition it had been in before even that.

It was a wonder it hadn't come crumbling down, that a Titan hadn't crushed it in the past. That it had been with the Survey Corps for so long. Since the very beginning and hopefully for the last day as well. He wanted to see this war with the Titans end for himself, with his own eyes. It was his one desire.

For humanity to reclaim all they had lost to the Titans.

Levi stopped in his tracks for a moment, gazing forward at the odd shadow that had formed in front of him a second before. One of the new recruits was up. There was no other excuse for what he had just seen. The night right after those Titans had been killed, such potential information lost for a single person's crime.

It couldn't be that they were foolish enough to show themselves, could it? No, that was ridiculous. There were no other Titans to kill, nothing to gain from being out after hours when the recruits should have been off snoring in their cots.

Placing one foot forward he continued walking down the hall, turning the corner to find the recruit was still there. Were they deaf? Surely the wind wasn't loud enough to disguise the click of his boots on stone.

She was looking out though, toward the forest through the panes of glass and not at him; so perhaps she hadn't heard him approaching. Did the Scouts really need someone like that?

He glanced towards the window, trying to pinpoint just what she was looking at, but there was nothing out there that was particularly interesting. Levi turned his gaze back to her as a cloud passed over above, allowing the moonlight to shine through the window and highlight her face. It was Krista. Her eyes staring at nothing, just blank; lips moving silently as she stood next to the window.

_'Save someone. Someone noticeable, important. Like Eren or Levi. That would be best. To just die in the upcoming operation.'_

His brows pinched down. Was she...

A scowl formed on his face and he was quickly marching forward the few steps it would take to reach her, letting his footfalls come down heavy. As she turned at the sudden noise, eyes wide; he raised his arm, forcing the forearm beneath her chin and then pushing forward until she hit the wall and let out a gasp.

"Putting your life on the line for the Scouts and throwing it away are two entirely different things. If you're such a coward then don't waste my time. If you can't deal with the responsibility of the Scouts then leave. We need more people that will  _survive_ , not die for the cause. Is that clear?"

Krista only stared at him, mouth opening and closing, like she was fumbling for an answer. "Yes, sir," she finally managed to get out.

He lowered his arm slightly to take the pressure off her throat somewhat. "Just to make sure, then. I'm ordering you to live through the operation or I'm dumping your corpse in a Titan holding cell to contribute to Hange's experiments."

"But-" Her gaze dropped upon meeting his own. "Yes, Captain."

Levi lowered his arm only after another second had passed. "Return to your quarters, Krista."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments?


End file.
